Sven (dog)
Sven is the name of a wolf PewDiePie tamed in his Minecraft "Gaming Week" series MINECRAFT EPIC, which started in June of 2019. He is notable for being the new face of the Minecraft series due to Joergen's death. Pewdiepie has stated that if Sven dies, the series dies too, although in his new video he retracts that statement. He is also the current deuteragonist (previously tritagonist) of the series, due to Joergen #2's death. Biography Sven was first found in Part 7, when PewDiePie explored the new area that was on the other side of his second Nether Portal. He was fed meat and later tamed with a bone from a Skeleton. His collar was changed from red (default) to blue in Part 9. In Part 9, Felix brings Sven on an adventure together with Joergen. When Felix rides the boat over a ravine, the boat gets broken by the water columns and Sven gets brought down in an underwater cave and gets stuck. Sven is also referred to as, "Joergen" in this episode because losing Sven was similar to Joergen's tragic death in a way. In Part 10 of the Minecraft series, Sven is rescued by Felix when all of a sudden Felix came back to the cave where Sven was trapped and saved by attaching a leash to Sven and swimming up to the boat for safety. Sven was gifted multiple, "Scooby Snacks" as well in the form of rotten flesh. This is notable for making Felix almost cry in the series. After arriving at the base, Pewdiepie accidentally hit Sven with an Axe. In Part 14, PewDiePie dedicates the Japanese house that he built in Part 13 to Sven as a doghouse. In Part 15, Pewds took Sven on a long adventure to the Woodland Mansion(due to the absence of Joergen #2), and obtains lots of "epic gamer loot". In Part 16, Sven is shown the newly completed Giant Meatball and fails to ride the elevator. Later, Sven attends Water Sheep's funeral and then goes looking for Joergen #2 and Dinnerbone. In Part 20, Sven entered the Nether occasionally, and Pewds saved him by bringing back into normal world. In Part 21 , Sven became the new DJ for a bit until getting replaced by Ikea Bird. In Part 26, Sven went to now cleared water temple with Pewds. Trivia * Sven has famously survived several life-threatening situations, such as multiple Creeper explosions, friendly fire by Pewdiepie, and fall damage. This has led to some speculation that the original Sven may have already died and Pewdiepie replaced him off-camera, to preserve the series. * A recurring joke throughout the series and fandom is how Felix constantly feeds Sven steak whenever he is hurt or injured. * Sven is often shown to be reluctant to damage hostile mobs at all and this has caused Felix to hit them himself and praise Sven for doing it. Adaptations *Sven is depicted in the video game Finding Sven. The gameplay features Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie) as the main character who is searching for Sven. Sven is lost and trapped in a cave. Quotes "Dude, there's a dog thing" ''(PewDiePie when first discovering Sven) ''"Hi Doggy! You want apple?" ''(PewDiePie trying to feed Sven) ''"Now go in, mate! Go on!" ''(PewDiePie attempting to get Sven into his temporary hut) ''"I'll leave him with apple, and water. He'll be just fine. I'll be right back" ''(Pewds leaving Sven) ''"He's sitting! He's so cute!" ''(Pewds taming Sven) ''"I need to bring you back home! Joergen is gonna see you!" "Go, doggy! Get 'em!" ''(Pewds when Sven is attacking a skeleton) ''"*beatboxing*" ''(Pewds when repeatedly making Sven sit and stand, making it look like he's dancing) ''"He needs a name. Sven. *chuckles* It's Sven!" ''(Pewds naming Sven) ''"Sven is on the attack!" "Did you hear that Sven? I think we're getting close to the treasure. But my god we're far from home" "Cool, Sven can teleport." "Woah! What's happening? What's happening?! Sven! Sven! Swim Sven! Oh god- Sven! Swim Sven! Swim Sven! Come back!"(Pewds after losing Sven underwater) "Oh! Joergen! Joergen! Oh! You're okay! No! Eat eat eat! Ohohohoh!"(Pewdiepie after finding Sven) "Alright Plan B. Oh it works! Here we go. Here we go. Stay right behind me. Oh god, this current- Oh! He can do it, he can do it, he can do it. Come on. Yes! Yes, we're doing it! The fishes are helping! Swim Sven! Swim swim swim, swim swim swim. Hurry hurry hurry hurry- *gasps* Yea- *laughs* We did it! We did it! Yes!"(Pewds saving Sven) "Now what am I gonna do with that gold, you might ask, Sven? Well, It's for an old friend."(Pewds before upgrading Joergen's grave) "Sven, it was epic. I found this castle, and I raided it, and we got a lotta gamer loot. Like, they're gonna be so so pissed- Sven! Get down from there! Get down from there, right now. Sven! You do not- Oh god..."(Felix after Sven goes up above the lava) Gallery meeting Sven.]] Category:Minecraft Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC